Bad Moon Rising
225px |cost = 7 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Trick |ability = Transform every Zombie into random Zombies that cost 5 or more. |flavor text = Sometimes a full moon turns bad dreams into horrible nightmares.}} Bad Moon Rising is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 7 to play, and its ability transforms all zombies on the field into random zombies that cost 5 or more, including another copy of them if they cost 5 or more themselves. It was added in update 1.16.10, along with Forget-Me-Nuts, Atomic Bombegranate, Thinking Cap, Kitchen Sink Zombie, Zombology Teacher, and Imp-Throwing Imp. Origins Its name comes from the song Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival. The song had been used previously in the series in a trailer for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 featuring Moon Base Z. It could also be a reference to the Blood Moon event in the game Terraria, where the enemy spawn rate is greatly increased and more dangerous enemies may spawn. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' Transform every Zombie into random Zombies that cost 5 or more. *'Set:' Event Card description Sometimes a full moon turns bad dreams into horrible nightmares. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This is an incredibly powerful trick, as it will turn all of your zombies into more powerful zombies. Make sure to have lots of cheap, disposable zombies to make full use of this trick like Swabbies or Goats. This not only makes a lot of powerful zombies but also increases the chance for a powerful zombie to finish the game. However, keep in mind that if you already have some expensive zombies on the field, this trick may end up making them weaker. But still, you can end up getting powerful zombies like Zombot 1000, Cryo-Yeti, or , so this trick is definitely worth it in most situations. But be careful if you are facing a hero and Mixed-Up Gravedigger is made from this trick, as your opponent can simply play and take out one of your powerful zombies. It can also make zombies whose abilities are worthless in the Zombie Tricks phase, such as . Since this trick affects all zombies on the field, it works well with any zombie hero that can play or make many zombies at once. An example would be Professor Brainstorm, who has access to cards that make other zombies like and . Since and Huge-Gigantacus also lead the class, they can swarm Imps to improve this trick's efficiency. They can even play Mixed-Up Gravedigger to prevent all of your zombies from being destroyed by protecting them until you can play Bad Moon Rising with the exception of Grave Buster and Cool Bean with Winter Squash. With Huge-Gigantacus or Super Brainz, you can ramp up to a bad moon rising by playing 3 Brain Vendors, Mixed-Up Gravedigger to re-use their ability during tricks and you can, therefore, play your Bad Moon Rising up 2 turns earlier. You can pair this with Zombology Teacher to make this trick cheaper, though only Rustbolt can use her normally, or ramp up this card quickly using cards such as Cryo-Brain, Gentleman Zombie, or Medulla Nebula which all Brainy heroes have natural access to. Speaking of Medulla Nebula, you can play Brain Vendor on Medulla Nebula on turn 4 to easily play Bad Moon Rising very early, or on turn 3 if or Terror-Former 10,000 is played before that. Take note that Gargologist does not benefit this trick despite the trick having a picture of a Gargantuar. This trick can also be used to reduce the impact of The Great Zucchini, turning all your weak 1 /1 zombies into highly dangerous zombies. Against If your opponent is a Brainy hero and you see them saving 7 brains, there is a high chance that they will most likely be playing this trick. Try to remove as many zombies as possible so they are fewer powerful zombies to work with. As a last resort, use Brainana to prevent them from playing this for a turn, or Forget-Me-Nuts or Dark Matter Dragonfruit to increase the cost of this trick. is handy for taking out most of the transformed zombies. However, you will not be able to react to it the turn it is played. So you can only prepare for the zombies that this trick will make since zombie tricks are played after plants are played. Gallery BadMoonRisingStats.png|Bad Moon Rising's statistics BadMoonRisingCard.jpg|Bad Moon Rising's card BadmoonRisingGrayedOut.png|Bad Moon Rising's grayed out card Dav noom sirign.png|HD Bad Moon Rising Bad Moon Rising Cardface.png|Bad Moon Rising's card image Bad Moon Rising 1.png|Bad Moon Rising's textures (1) SpriteAtlasTexture-0ca3143c09e889949ab7c6d100944a7c-1024x512-fmt4 alpha.png|Bad Moon Rising's textures (2) BadMoonRisingStore.png|Bad Moon Rising on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle BadMoonRisingAd.jpg|Bad Moon Rising on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle BadMoonRisingComplete.jpg|Bad Moon Rising on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle BadMoonRisingInGame.jpg|Bad Moon Rising being played Screenshot 2017-07-19-05-01-09.png|Bad Moon Rising being the featured card in the menu for the July 18th, 2017 BMRftDaily2.jpg|Bad Moon Rising being the featured card in the menu for the July 22nd, 2017 Daily Challenge BMRftAugust3rd.jpg|Bad Moon Rising being the featured card in the menu for the August 3rd, 2017 Daily Challenge Ummthislooksfamilar.jpg|Bad Moon Rising being the featured card in the menu for the August 7th, 2017 Daily Challenge thirdbmrad.jpg|Bad Moon Rising on the advertisement for the Weekly Events BinaryGlitch.jpg|A glitch that occurs when you get Binary Stars from Bad Moon Rising TrickOrTreackPackAd.jpg|Bad Moon Rising on the advertisement of the Trick or Treat Pack Trivia *An Imp may be rarely shown instead of a Gargantuar when it is played. **However, even though the card depicts a Gargantuar and (rarely) an Imp, it is not in either the Gargantuar or the Imp tribe. *The moon in its card image is actually the same as the egg in Fire Rooster's "When played" animation, only recolored. *It is the most expensive event card in the game. *On rare occasions, this may cause zombies whose ability does direct damage like Flamenco Zombie to do more. For example, having Binary Stars and Flamenco Zombie on the field is supposed to do only 8 damage but would sometimes do as high as 16 damage instead. This is because Binary Stars' ability is programmed to affect zombies permanently while giving them the permanent 2x damage boost, resulting in a 4x boost with the normal ability as if there were 2 of them. *It is mentioned in Unexpected Gifts' description. Category:Event cards Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Brainy cards